This invention relates generally to information storage disk drives and more particularly to apparatus for controlling the speed of rotation of information storage disk drives.
In a magnetic disk drive several parameters are dependent on closely regulating the media rotational speed. Among these are the data rate, the ability of the transducers to read and write data from and to the data sector areas, the flying characteristics of the transducer carrying slider that is supported above the media surface on a film of air and in those devices wherein air circulation is established or influenced by the rotating assembly, the airflow rate and effectiveness of purging of particulate matter from the media surfaces.